Near and Far Harad Lore
Anyone may edit this, but no editing someone's custom faction without their permission. History First Age: Second Age: Third Age: Fourth Age: Factions Union of the silver shield First Age: Unknown: Glosur wanders middle-earth, gathering followers, and eventually settles in the mountains Second Age: * SA~ 875: Union begins to grow in power * SA 900: The Moredain Chieftan gathers all of his host and marches on a Union Stronghold * SA 901: Galmor Druin fights off a Moredain attack on another dwarven stronghold * SA 903: Glorin Gathers a host and marches south to the taken Union Stronghold * SA 904: Galmor musters his armies and marches east to the Moredain plains, and begins slaughtering all in his path. * SA: 905: Glorin besieges the stronghold * SA: 905: Galmor finishes his slaughter, leaving half of the plains of far harad in ashes, and begins marching home. * SA: 906: Glorin breaks open the gates, and the battle begins. The moredain had already been weakened at their losses. They were slaughtered. Glorin takes the chieftans head and mounts it on a pike in front of the gates * SA 907: Galmor returns home victorious. * SA: 908: The Moredain surrender. Third age: Fourth age: Clan kor Second age: Not much is known on the umbarion side of the border but in the Kor's libraries lie the ancient texts..... It all began with the Kor's of the Fatim dynasty the great warlords of the south, who fought wars with the Daso and umbar alike, Many wars where waged many men lost but still the Kor's refused to fall Untill, Kor the swift the last of the Fatim dynasty he singed the pact between umabr and clan kor but in the end a new dynasty rose the Kumro and then the Hitma soon the kor's became border guards of umbar and during the reign of Kor the Bloody both parts of Hutain where united. Atmoran Empire First Age Atmorans wander the world, never living in one place for very long. Three years before the end of the Age, they settle in Rhûn. Second Age SA 1: Ancestors of the people known as the Easterlings drive out the Atmorans. They are helped to survive by the Elves. SA 3: Atmoran scholars suggest the group return to the lands that spawned their ancestors in Far Harad. SA 4: They reach the Vale of a Thousand Rivers. The Maiar Darrius temporarily becomes regent to make the Atmorans a strong nation. SA 62: Darrius steps down and names his steward, Caesar Augustus king. SA 1,872: The Empire reaches it's greatest size yet, and then stabilizes. (Guys, put anything and everything about your FACS here, I will create some filler factions that anyone can RP as. They are mostly to fill Harad with more factions. They are not nessesarily based off LOTR Mod factions, though those will be out here) Merchant Princes (WIP, Indomitable has no damn idea what to put...) Category:RP Lore